forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Ravenwild
Jack Ravenwild was a rogue who was born in and resided in Ravens Bluff. He was most noted for recovering the shadow magic tome known as the Sarkenaegal from Sarbreen and for his one hundred year imprisonment in the mythal below Ravens Bluff. Description Jack was a small man, with a wiry build and a round, friendly face that was perpetually split by a jester's mocking smile. Dark eyes glittered gleefully over an impish nose, a wide mouth, and a thin trace of beard along his jawline. Abilities Jack was a mediocre swordsman but was a wildfire sorcerer who was capable of casting illusionary spells. Although he was a sorcerer, Jack was capable of learning at least some rituals. Jack's wild magic was tied in some manner to the mythal and its destruction in 1479 DR resulted in Jack losing his magical abilities. Relationships His acquaintances included Anders Aricssen, Tharzon Brewhammer, Ontrodes the Sage, Zandria, and Illyth Fleetwood. Jack and Seila Norwood were romantically attracted and Seila's father Marden Norwood seemed to have a grudging respect for Jack. Jack and Myrkyssa Jelan had a love-hate relationship. History Pre-Spellplague In 1367 DR, Jack broke into House Kuldath and retrieved the Sarkonagael for the mysterious Elana, and followed a Red Wizard of Thay to a previously undiscovered Guilder's vault in Sarbreen. Later, Jack foiled a plot by Myrkyssa Jelan to use the ancient drow mythal in the Underdark under Ravens Bluff to end the anti-magic curse that afflicted her. Unfortunately for Jack, the House of High Magic, a local mage guild, divined that Jack's wild magic would bring some sort of magical calamity (possibly the Spellplague) to Ravens Bluff so they imprisoned Jack in magical stasis inside the mythal stone. Post-Spellplague In 1479 DR, a clan of drow were attempting to reactivate the mythal when they inadvertently freed Jack from his imprisonment in the stone. The drow immediately put Jack to work as a slave in the rothe pens, an arrangement Jack didn't care for. During his enslavement, Jack met a young noblewoman named Seila Norwood and Jack used his magical talents to escape with Seila to Ravens Bluff. When Jack returned Seila to her father, Marden Norwood, Jack was richly rewarded with a 5,000 gold piece line of credit at the local counting house as well as the use of a stately Ravens Bluff mansion for several months. To gain the respect of Lord Norwood, Jack posed as a minor noble from the Vilhon Reach. Since the Vilhon Reach had been conveniently ravished by the spellplague, it was difficult for anyone to verify his claim. After settling into his new lifestyle, Jack learned that someone was offering a large reward for the Sarkenagael. Although he was surprised to learn the tome still existed in 1479 DR, he decided to find the book and claim the reward. Since Jack had possessed the book at one time, he was able to use the talents of a local gnome diviner named Aderbleen Krestner to determine the location of the book in Sarbreen. Jack enlisted the help of the Blue Wyvern Company, a local adventuring group, to recover the Sarkenagael from Sarbreen. A few days later, Jack was tracked down by a mage from Iriaebor named Tarandor Delhamme. Tarandor had been the apprentice of the apprentice of the archmage who originally imprisoned Jack in the mythal and was under standing orders to return Jack to his imprisonment should he ever escape. Tarandor lured Jack to an ambush where Jack was shrunk and placed in a bottle for transport back to the Underdark. However, Jack was able to use a shadow walk spell from the Sarkenagael to escape his confinement. After his escape, Jack cut the spell of Sarkon's Umbra Simulacrum from the Sarkenagael and returned the tome for his reward. He used the spell to create a shadow simulacrum (doppelganger) of himself which he delivered to Tarandor in exchange for 2,000 gp. Later, Jack tricked the slaver Feterfists into meeting him at a warehouse where he was ambushed and captured by Jack and the Blue Wyverns. Unfortunately, the city watch didn't believe Fetterfists was a slaver and they released him. Jack learned from a notebook taken from Fetterfists that he intended to attack a noble revel and deliver as many people to the drow as possible. Jack rushed to the party and, with the help of the Blue Wyverns and Myrkyssa Jalen, was able to drive the drow back through a portal to the Underdark. Jack jumped through the portal but was immediately captured by the drow. Lord Norwood and Myrkyssa Jelan led a large company into the Underdark and rescued Jack and the captured nobles. The drow attempted to reactivate the mythal but Jack used his wild magic to destroy the device. The destruction of the mythal took away all of Jack's wild magic. Appendix References Appearances * The City of Ravens * Prince of Ravens Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Rogues Category:Wild mages Category:Inhabitants of Ravens Bluff Category:Inhabitants of the Vast Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Slaves